kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Stampa:Future
right|Academy Award - 2006|250px|thumb Academy Award (Ceromonia e Oskarit 2006 ) mbahet më 5 Mars 2006 në Kodak Theatre në Los Anxhelos. Është radha e 78-të e Annual Academy Awards. Në këtë vit shpërblehen filmat më të mirë të vitit të kaluar 2005. Nominimet Best Motion Picture * Brokeback Mountain * Capote * Crash * Good Night, and Good Luck. * Munich Achievement in Directing * George Clooney - Good Night, and Good Luck. * Paul Haggis - Crash * Ang Lee - Brokeback Mountain * Bennett Miller - Capote * Steven Spielberg - Munich Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role * Philip Seymour Hoffman - Capote * Terrence Howard - Hustle & Flow * Heath Ledger - Brokeback Mountain * Joaquin Phoenix - Walk the Line * David Strathairn - Good Night, and Good Luck. Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role * Judi Dench - Mrs. Henderson Presents * Felicity Huffman - Transamerica * Keira Knightley - Pride & Prejudice * Charlize Theron - North Country * Reese Witherspoon - Walk the Line Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role * George Clooney - Syriana * Matt Dillon - Crash * Paul Giamatti - Cinderella Man * Jake Gyllenhaal - Brokeback Mountain * William Hurt - A History of Violence Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role * Amy Adams - Junebug * Catherine Keener - Capote * Frances McDormand - North Country * Rachel Weisz - The Constant Gardener * Michelle Williams - Brokeback Mountain Best Animated Feature Film * Howl's Moving Castle * Tim Burton's Corpse Bride * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Best Foreign Language Film * Don't Tell (Italy) * Joyeux Noël (France) * Paradise Now (Palestine) * Sophie Scholl - The Final Days (Germany) * Tsotsi (South Africa) Adapted Screenplay * Brokeback Mountain * Capote * The Constant Gardener * A History of Violence * Munich Original Screenplay * Crash * Good Night, and Good Luck. * Match Point * The Squid and the Whale * Syriana Achievement in Art Direction * Good Night, and Good Luck. * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * King Kong * Memoirs of a Geisha * Pride & Prejudice Achievement in Cinematography * Batman Begins * Brokeback Mountain * Good Night, and Good Luck. * Memoirs of a Geisha * The New World Achievement in Costume Design * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Memoirs of a Geisha * Mrs. Henderson Presents * Pride & Prejudice * Walk the Line Best Documentary Feature * Darwin's Nightmare * Enron: The Smartest Guys in the Room * March of the Penguins * Murderball * Street Fight Best Documentary Short Subject * The Death of Kevin Carter: Casualty of the Bang Bang Club * God Sleeps in Rwanda * The Mushroom Club * A Note of Triumph: The Golden Age of Norman Corwin Achievement in Film Editing * Cinderella Man * The Constant Gardener * Crash * Munich * Walk the Line Achievement in Makeup * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * Cinderella Man * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Achievement in Music Written For Motion Pictures (Original Score) * Brokeback Mountain * The Constant Gardener * Memoirs of a Geisha * Munich * Pride & Prejudice Achievement in Music Written For Motion Pictures (Original Song) * "In the Deep" - Crash * "It's Hard Out Here For a Pimp" - Hustle & Flow * "Travelin' Thru" - Transamerica Best Animated Short Film * Badgered * The Moon and the Son: An Imagined Conversation * The Mysterious Geographic Explorations of Jasper Morello * 9 * One Man Band Best Live Action Short Film * Ausreißer (The Runaway) * Cashback * The Last Farm * Our Time is Up * Six Shooter Achievement in Sound Editing * King Kong * Memoirs of a Geisha * War of the Worlds Achievement in Sound * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * King Kong * Memoirs of a Geisha * Walk the Line * War of the Worlds Achievement in Visual Effects * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * King Kong * War of the Worlds Lidhje të jashtme * Academy Awards Fansite (en) Category:Academy Awards bs:Oskar 2006 cy:Gwobr Oscar de:Oscarverleihung 2006 en:78th Academy Awards es:Oscar 2005 fr:Oscars du cinéma 2006 he:טקס האוסקר ה-78 hu:78. Oscar-gála id:Penghargaan Oscar ke-78 it:Premi Oscar 2006 ja:第78回アカデミー賞 lb:78. Oscar-Iwwerreechung nl:Oscaruitreiking 2006 no:Den 78. Oscar-utdelingen pl:Oskary za rok 2005 ro:Oscar 2006 ru:Оскар (кинопремия, 2006) sv:Oscarsgalan 2006 zh:第78届奥斯卡金像奖